My Queen, I am yours
by xLittlePixiex
Summary: I suck at summaries. Please read and tell me if you like. I would really appreciate it. WARNING: Cursing involved, sex and violence. Only for a mature audience. Lesbianism, Yuri, Homosexuality. Just saying.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Well, here we go. A Mass Effect fanfic. I'm not too sure how I'm going to do this. So.. Should I add Aria's POV or not? As of right now I have nine chapters of this fanfic done, but I don't want to put them on here just yet. So this chapter is really just a sort of.. Test run if you will. Please, tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Mass Effect or it's characters. Except for my OC (Subject 4091/Elle).

* * *

"Subject four-zero-nine-one is responding well sir." A voice said. It was slightly raspy, like the sound of a smoker's voice, though definitely feminine.

"Good. We're going to need her. Everything else has gone to shit… Cerberus doesn't need to make any more mistakes than necessary." A man replied through one of the communication systems.

My mind was foggy from the morphine the doctor had injected into my body minutes prior to begin operating on me. The feel of a knife against your chest is pretty frightening. Thankfully, there was a commotion somewhere in the base. That gave me just enough time to make my escape.

The doctor had turned around, her back facing me, to put up a lock on the doors to secure them. Very quickly, I threw my legs off the side of the cold metal table and grabbed a scalpel that was laying on a tool table to my left. Just as quickly, I launched myself at the doctor. My right hand, which was holding the scalpel, came down and sun k into the doctor's temple, my first kill. I felt sick. What if that woman had a family? Tears began to fill my eyes. NO! Don't think about it. Just get yourself out of here.

* * *

As I ran towards the exit of the ship, Cerberus troops surrounded the area and me.

"Screw her… let's just shoot her now. There will be less problems to deal with!" one soldier yelled at the Captain.

"Absolutely not! Cerberus needs her alive, damn it! We have specific orders to bring her back alive and unharmed." A woman troop yelled back.

"Subject 4091, stand down! Just come with is and we will lead you back into the Cerberus vessel and forget about what happened here." The Captain said. I was barely about to catch what he had said before a sharp pain shot down my back.

"Please, why are you doing this?" I asked. "I haven't done anything wrong… I don't want to be an experiment anymore. I never did!" Suddenly I became very dizzy and nauseous.

"Just come with us 4091. You're better off here than anywhere else." The Captain states holding out his hand towards me. I shook my head, the dizziness getting worse. The last thing I heard was gunfire before everything went black.

*"Claire, my beautiful baby girl," Mama says smiling brightly, "I love you so much." Mama pulls me against her into a soft and warm embrace. She smelled of jasmine and honey. I was five years old, and at the time it felt like my mother's arms were the safest place in the universe, and also the place that made me the happiest.

"I love you too mommy." I told her, grinning like she had just given me a bag of candy.*

I opened my eyes, seeing a metal ceiling. My head ached, but the memory of that dream eased me out of my discomfort. I rolled into my left side, groaning as a sharp pain shot down my spine, and saw a purple woman with facial markings. She must be asari.

"Where am I?" I croaked my throat dry like sandpaper. She just stood there a moment, staring at me, expressionless. Then she smiled. My breath hitched in my throat as I got a better look at her. She was beautiful, though she seemed to be a little rebellious. Like a pirate of some sort.

"You're on my ship. The name's Aria by the way…" she paused, "and before you ask, no, I'm not with Cerberus, I saved you, and we're heading to Omega, my domain." Aria smirked.

"How did you know… never mind. Thank you Aria." I said politely, liking the way her name sounded from my lips. I then tried mustering up the strength to stand up and walk around. Aria tilted her head to the side, looking at me amusement clear on her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She stated. "What's your name anyway?" My mind drew blanks to that question. Tears began to form in my eyes. What's my name? Did I even have a real one? Was it Claire? Or did Cerberus just put broken memories into my head to make me seem a little more human?

"S-subject 4091…" I finally say, avoiding her gaze. I felt ashamed. It was absurd to be called human, to be called a person. I realized just then that I loathed myself. Everything that I am is because of Cerberus. Aria seemed to notice my distress. I could feel her gazing through me as if she could read everything that I have thought or felt.

"How about I just call you Elle?" she asked. I looked at her surprised. She didn't seem like the kind of person that would just take pity on someone. Yet here she was, taking pity on me and I was grateful for it.

"Yeah, that will work." I say and finally meet her eyes.

* * *

I have been on Aria's ship for two days now. It seemed much longer though. Time went by slowly for me. Maybe it was because of the grief I felt for the doctor whose life I ended. Or because of the other crew members that looked at me in pity. I didn't know why, I wasn't real. Cerberus made me through experiment. Didn't they? I had so many questions that seemed like they would never be answered. Even the ones I had for Aria. That angered me the most. She was able to answer them, but when I'd ask, she would smirk and send me away. I think it's the smirk that gets to me.

The sound of a door opening startled me out of my thoughts. Looking up, I noticed Aria had stepped in, making her way to my bed.

"We're about to dock on Omega. You may want to dress into something different." She states, sitting down, looking at my attire. I stared at her, getting even angrier with her.

"Why should I Aria? Why should I listen to you when you couldn't even answer some simple questions I had for you?" I yelled, jumping up from the warmth of my bed, facing away from her.

"I didn't ask you to fucking save me!" I say, turning around, gasping when Aria was right there, just less than a foot away, glaring at me. When had she moved?

Aria grabbed my face gently, which surprised me, pulling me even closer to her. I could breathe her air, smell her intoxicating scent, see her shake in anger, and it scared the hell out of me.

"You'd do good to remember that Omega has only one rule, Elle." She paused, taking a breath, trying to calm down. I looked into her gorgeous blue eyes, barely breathing, and my heart beginning to beat faster.

"Don't fuck with Aria." She stated, letting go of my face before sitting back on my bed. "Now get dressed, unless if you want the men in Afterlife to think you're there for a good time, with your low cut tank top and cute little booty shorts." Aria smirked, but there was a little edge to her voice. It didn't really sound like she was giving me a choice in all honesty.

Blushing, I quickly turned to grab some clothes and go to the bathroom. Once inside, I leaned my head against the metal door, letting out a sigh.

"What am I doing?" I whispered, sinking to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So here is chapter two! I know it's short, but at least it's something. I think what I'm going to do is just keep this story as Subject 4091's/Elle's POV. I'll probably start Aria's story after this story is finished, that way I can update a little faster. Anyways, here it is. I hope you like. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

"Welcome to Afterlife, Elle." Aria said, glancing at me. It was a little dark, but you could still see from the dim lighting. The music was upbeat, dancers dancing to it, seeming like they were enjoying themselves. The atmosphere seemed so relaxed, yet exciting at the same time.

"It's beautiful." I said looking at Aria. She smiled at me.

"There are spare rooms. You can stay in one. Here," she hands me a card, "give that to one of my guards and they will show you where to go. I have some business to attend to." Aria said, before making her way up to her lounge.

I looked around again, deciding to have a drink or two before I go to my room. The nearest bartender was a turian. He looked like one of the less suspicious ones also so I ordered a drink from him.

"You're new here aren't you?" He asks, making small talk.

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Oh yeah. It definitely is."

"How so?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Humans don't normally order drinks from aliens here. Poison and what not." He states completely serious.

I froze. Poison? Did he poison me? The turian noticed my small panic attack and began laughing.

"Calm down, kid, I didn't poison you. If I had, you'd probably already be dead. Although, if I were you, I wouldn't trust the other bartenders as easily. Just a little advice for you."

Calming down, I thanked him and found one of Aria's guards to show me my room.

* * *

When I entered the room, the effects of that drink I had was kicking in. My mind began to drift. Staying focused on something was pretty much impossible. On wobbly legs, I made my way to the bed and fell into it.

"Mmm..." I groaned, getting a little sick. The sound of a door opening made me jump, upsetting my stomach even more.

"I see you've found your room." A familiar voice stated. Blinking my eyes, I raised my head up a little to see Aria with that infuriating smirk upon her beautiful purple lips. If only I could kiss them... wait, what?

"It washn't sho eashy..." I slurred, frowning after I realized I had messed up that sentence. "I mean hard... not eashy... wait..." I paused confused.

"You had one drink and you're already drunk?" Aria laughed, her eyes full of mirth. My heart fluttered. Her laugh was beautiful. She was beautiful.

"I'ham not drunth... jusht a lil tipshy." I slur, trying to stand up. Only to succeed in falling forward, but before I hit the floor Aria had caught me and pulled me back up. I leaned into her, resting my head on her shoulder and giggled a little. Her scent wrapped itself around me, it was so intoxicating, but all I could really think about was how perfect we fit together against each other.

"You're such a fucking lightweight." She stated sounding a little annoyed. There was a small silence between us before I lifted my head to look at her properly.

"Yeah, well... you're such an infuriatingly beautiful specimen, so..." I began, before abruptly pushing away from Aria, then turning to find the bathroom and empty my stomach into the toilet. In the distance, Aria sighed, walking into the bathroom with me. She sits beside me pulling my silky hair out of my face. I emptied my stomach again.

"I normally don't do this for people, just so you know." Aria stated lightly, rubbing my back. I groaned and lifted my head to look at her.

"Then why are you now?" I asked. Aria looked away for a moment.

"I don't know..." She trails off. "You intrigue me."

"That's wonderful I suppose." I say said, giving her a small smile. Aria snorted.

"It's frustrating." She whispered. "Come here." She helped me up to the sink so I could wash my mouth. I tried to make my way out of the bathroom by myself with little success so Aria just swept me up into her arms with ease, making me gasp.

"Please don't drop me." I wrapped my arms tightly around her neck.

"Tch. Please... you weigh hardly anything. I won't drop you." She states, carrying me to my bed and sitting me down, she then sat down next to me.

"Thank you." I said beginning to feel self conscious.

"For what?" Aria asked looking at me.

"For saving me. I don't know how I would have escaped Cerberus if you wouldn't have saved me." Tears began to fill my eyes. Aria looked at me for a minute, searching for something. A moment later a satisfied look crossed her face.

"Don't mention it." She stands up. "I'm gonna go. You should get some sleep." She says as she walks out of my room.

"Okay." I whisper. Laying down, I curled up and pulled a blanket over me.

That night my heart ached for something that seemed like could never happen. No matter how bad I wanted to be with Aria, she'd probably never let it happen. I'm not even real, so how could my love be real? Why do I feel these things towards Aria? I certainly had no clue, but what I did know is that every second I'm with her, I fall even deeper in love and it feels like I'm about to drown in it. What scares me the most though is that I'd probably let it happen.


End file.
